Report: Lower House Voting 06/05/15
Finding compiled on June 5th, 2015 by Illusive Man - Director Findings on Poll Voting * http://www.poll-maker.com Results: Failure * http://www.poll-maker.com/results329739xb80141dc-12 Results show that the extra security advertised by the site was easily circumvented by the experienced cheaters on 4chan. Findings on Thread Voting * From Thread: http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46103431/ Anonymous (ID: /nteaIc5) 06/05/15(Fri)07:23:57 No.46110065 >>46109561 (You) # Do you think it would be better if everyone votes inside the thread? Illusive Man - Direc(...) !!nG9Zbkl3IIu (ID: hjLk9f41) 06/05/15(Fri)07:44:57 No.46110566 >>46110065 # Yea and no, while our votes would be less open to tampering we would also have a lot of problems that go along with that. The major issue is that this vote is for anon, not us so we would have to attract them to our thread to vote. If our numbers are fairly accurate we could easily have 1,000 anons coming to vote, which would easily require 4 voting threads back to back so someone would have to maintain those. After voting is complete we would need someone (or a team) to go back through the archived threads and tally the votes, then convert the votes to a mathematical percentage, then assign seats based off of that percentage. To pull this off we would need dedicated people here all day to maintain threads, propogate links throughout /pol/ and people with a decent handle on math to convert votes into seats. If anyone sees that I missed anything please let me know. Anonymous (ID: /nteaIc5) 06/05/15(Fri)08:06:12 No.46111098 >>46110566 (You) # Also more threads mean that people will have new ids on new thread .. We would need a thread without bump limit, with Mod support Illusive Man [Cerberus - Direc(...) !!nG9Zbkl3IIu (ID: MMjUW9T4) 06/05/15(Fri)08:10:25 No.46111193 >>46111098 # One of my party platforms is for the parliament to establish an official liaison to the mod and janitor that mostly handle /pol/ but we are FAR from being able to do that. I will be giving a report to the convention today and all this will be present in it. Hopefully if we put our heads together we can come up with a reasonable solution, but personally limitless cheating seems the easiest to manage. Comments on Abolishing Lower House * From Thread: http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46103431/ Palmerston [Reactionary Monarc(...) !!bNWtVirIbuK (ID: Fna4YVac) 06/05/15(Fri)08:32:38 No.46111734 >>46111234 (You) # Universal suffrage has given parties in our parliament an outlet to engage in ballot stuffing and gerrymandering. In an attempt to let the common man keep his vote, you are now suggesting we legalise electoral fraud. Legalised cheating is not the easiest way to manage the vote for the House of Plebes, the easiest way is to abolish the House of Plebes altogether. Odysseus [NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o (ID: DY0ktIof) 06/05/15(Fri)09:34:10 No.46113161 >>46111734 # I agree with abolishing the lower house, but I would say the contrary, that the 'common man's' vote is representative in the lower house. We need to decide whether this parliament is a game for us, a select few, or 4chan's collective voice to the site's administration. Some (like PIIP), would opt for the latter, I'm more in favor of the former. Thoughts on Abolishing the Lower House My Conclusions Odysseus brings up the most important aspect of this entire debate in his comment; before we can decide how to fix the lower house we should decide why to fix the lower house. We must know where this parliament is going before we can decide how it will operate. As far as I know he presents the two most relevant perspectives and by choosing one or the other our path forward becomes clear. If we decide that this is just a game than the obvious answer is to get rid of the lower house entirely. It is an element that makes this game impossibly difficult to play and removes all the fun. If we decide that this is 4chan's collective voice to the site's administration, then the anons of this board, and of this site, must be represented somehow. This does not have to take the form of a House of Plebes however. Some have suggested appointing a Tribune of the Plebes to be their voice, and if we put our heads together we could probably find other methods. But for now the favored option seems to be a lower house. Therefore before deliberating on how to do this we should take a vote on what we want this parliament to be, establish our purpose which will inform all our decisions moving forward today. See Also * Archives of Parliament